Papa tidak romantis
by liinn
Summary: Papanya memang bukan orang yang romantis, tp dia punya cara tersendiri utk menunjukkan rasa cinta pd mamanya. Salah satu contohnya, sikap papanya saat menghadapi mamanya yg sedang marah. abaikan judul XD


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu, Sarada?"

Sarada memperbaiki letak _frame_ kacamatanya, menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon sembari menatap anak-anak yang tengah saling kejar-kejaran di bawah guguran bunga sakura.

"Sarada, bagaimana dengan Paman Sasuke ?"

Inojin kembali bertanya, karena pertanyaan Boruto yang sebelumnya tidak ditanggapi oleh gadis itu.

"Hmm ..." Sarada tidak langsung menanggapi tapi senyuman mulai merekah di wajah manis bocah yang akan mulai beranjak remaja tersebut membuat Mitsuki yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya menautkan alis.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang seperti ayahmu akan bisa bersikap romantis pada Bibi Sakura." Mitsuki menatap Sarada meminta penjelasan dari raut wajah yang ditampikan Sarada kini.

"Kau benar Mitsuki," timpal Boruto.

"Kalian hanya melihat bagian luar Papaku saja." Sarada menegakkan punggungnya, mulai merapikan alat-alat makan dan memasukkannya ke keranjang piknik.

"Kami bukan Bibi Sakura yang bisa melihat Paman Sasuke luar dalamnya," imbuh Inojin yang masih menyantap sepotong dango yang tersisa.

"Inojin bodoh!" Sarada memberikan pelototan sekilas, kemudian merampas piring kecil yang masih dipegang lelaki yang memiliki rambut turunan ibunya itu.

"Hei, dangonya belum habis," protes Inojin.

Baru saja putra semata wayang pasangan Ino dan Sai tersebut akan mengambil sisa dango di atas piring, makanan manis tersebut sudah berpindah dengan cepat dalam mulut Mitsuki.

"Kau lambat," Mitsuki mengejek mengunyah.

Perdebatan mulai tercipta antara Mitsuki dan Inojin, dua pribadi yang sangat berbeda tapi entah bagaimana kadang mereka berdua bisa sangat kompak. Inojin dengan mulut pedasnya yang berbalut kepolosan, dan Mitsuki yang sangat cuek tapi tidak jarang membuat Inojin bungkam karena kalah berdebat. Jangan lupakan Boruto, tidak sulit baginya untuk ikut andil dalam perdebatan keduanya.

Sarada hanya memutar mata melihat ketiganya yang tengah beradu mulut, gadis itu tidak ingin dan malas untuk ikut campur dalam hal bodoh tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia meninggalkan teman-temannya sembari menenteng sebuah keranjang piknik yang terasa lebih ringan dari tadi siang karena semua makanan dan minuman yang disiapkan ibunya telah habis dinikmati dengan teman-temannya. Namun Sarada sedikit menyayangkan Chochou tidak bisa ikut kali ini. Ah, mungkin lain kali ia akan mengajak teman gembulnya untuk piknik bersama.

.

.

.

Sarada kembali mengingat pertanyaan teman-temannya, senyum khas ayahnya tersemat di bibir tipis turunan kedua orang tuanya. Semburat kemerahan muncul tanpa bisa dicegahnya, senada dengan warna langit sore yang menaungi langkahnya.

Romantis ya?

Sejujurnya, Sarada juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama pada ibunya saat tengah makan malam bersama.

' _Papamu sama sekali tidak romantis, tapi kadang-kadang ia bisa bersikap sangat manis.'_

Sarada tidak bisa menahan cekikikannya tatkala mengingat ekspresi Papa tercintanya saat ibunya mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun baginya, Papanya bisa bersikap romantis dan manis dengan caranya sendiri. Ia sendiri yang memergoki─ ah bukan, tapi menjadi saksinya.

Jika Boruto mengatakan ayahnya akan selalu mencium kening ibunya sebelum Paman Naruto berangkat atau pulang dari kantor, membelikan ibunya bunga, mengajak makan malam romantis dan sebagainya. Lain halnya dengan Inojin, lelaki itu menceritakan jika ayahnya sering membuatkan ibunya puisi, melukis ibunya, sering memberikan pujian, makan malam berdua, cium-ciuman sampai saling gigit menggigit. Untuk hal terakhir, Sarada sedikit ngeri membayangkan Paman Sai dan Bibi Ino saling mengigit, dimana letak romantisnya?

Bagaimana dengan Mitsuki? Sarada rasa belum perlu menanyakannya, hingga kini ia juga masih bingung. Orochimaru itu ayah atau ibunya Mitsuki.

Papanya memang bukan lelaki romantis seperti ayahnya Boruto atau Inojin, tapi sangat manis seperti yang dikatakan ibunya. Ia sendiri yang menjadi saksinya.

Salah satu contohnya, papanya akan diam saja jika mamanya sedang marah-marah. Papanya hanya akan mendengar dan sesekali mencoba untuk menenangkan mamanya, bahkan tidak peduli jika dirinya akan menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan mamanya.

Seperti yang terjadi minggu lalu, saat mamanya marah besar entah karena apa. Kebetulan saat itu Sarada baru pulang dari latihan bersama timnya, belum sempat membuka alas kakinya ia sudah mendengar suara mamanya yang sedang marah-marah. Sarada mencatat, baru kali ini ia melihat mamanya marah besar seperti itu. Dari balik dinding, Sarada memerhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar, lebih tepatnya mamanya yang tengah marah-marah karena papanya hanya duduk diam sambil mengawasi sang mama.

Cukup lama Sarada berada disana, hingga mamanya berhenti marah dan duduk memelototi papanya. Tidak lama setelah itu, papanya langsung menghampiri mamanya yang duduk di sofa seberang. Tanpa sepatah katapun, papanya menarik mamanya ke dalam pelukan. Meski mamanya sempat berontak, tapi wanita itu akhirnya santai dan membalas pelukan papanya. Sesekali ia melihat bibir papanya menggumamkan sesuatu di telinga mamanya seraya mengelus mahkota merah mudanya. Tidak lama setelahnya, ia melihat papanya tanpa kesusahan menggendong mamanya yang sudah tertidur pulas dan membawanya ke dalam kamar meski dengan satu tangan.

Sarada tanpa sadar mengikutinya, iapun membantu papanya mengatur bantal untuk mamanya. Saat papanya menyelimuti mamanya, Sarada akhirnya bertanya alasan papanya hanya diam saja saat mamanya marah-marah seperti itu. Papanya bahkan tidak sekalipun membalas ataupun mengeluh, ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja omelan mamanya. Dan jawaban yang diberikan papanya sungguh di luar dugaannya.

" _Kemarahan Mamamu tidak sebanding dengan pengorbanannya. Dia telah melahirkan, menyusui dan merawatmu. Dialah yang memasak makanan kesukaanmu dan Papa, Mamamu juga bekerja keras untuk memberikan pakaian bersih dan rapi untuk kita pakai. Dan karena Mamamu pula, membuat rumah benar-benar menjadi tempat untuk pulang."_

Sarada masih mengingat jelas ucapan papanya.

Papanya memang tidak romantis seperti halnya ayah Boruto ataupun Inojin. Namun papanya memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta pada mamanya. Papanya adalah lelaki terbaik dan luar biasa untuknya dan mamanya.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Abis baca artikel soal Khalifah Umar yang nyeritain cara beliau menghadapi istrinya yang marah-marah. Jadilah ff yang nganu begini XD


End file.
